la prophétie
by Rose Ray
Summary: Une prophétie doit se réaliser, les sœurs Halliwell apprennent de bonnes nouvelles et rencontrent des personnes chères et d’autres moins.


**Auteur **: Rose Ray.

**Rating** : PG+13 ou T.

**Genre** : général et angst.

**Disclaimer** : La série _Charmed_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est vos commentaires.

**Note de l'auteur** : j'avoue ne pas très bien connaître la série (elle ne passe pas à des heures pratiques pour moi) ne m'en voulez pas si je me trompe un peu.

**Résumé** : Une prophétie doit se réaliser, les sœurs Halliwell apprennent de bonnes nouvelles et rencontrent des personnes chères et d'autres moins.

* * *

LA PROPHETIE: LE PREMIER MOIS

Phoebe ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte. Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas bien, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds. Juste au moment où elle passa devant la vieille horloge, celle-ci sonna trois du matin. Phoebe sursauta.

"Saleté d'horloge" râla t'elle.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, sûrement l'une de ses sœurs, Paige ou Piper. Elle tenta de se faire encore plus petite que possible, mais la première marche grinça. Léo et Piper sortirent de la cuisine, courtement vêtus.

"Phoebe ! " s'exclama Piper, en tirant sur sa nuisette pour quelle soit légèrement plus longue. Léo paraissait extrêmement gêné d'être surpris en caleçon.

Phoebe regarda sa sœur et son mari avec des grands yeux, puis se mit une main devant les yeux.

"J'ai rien vu !" dit elle en montant les escaliers en vitesse.

"D'où elle sort ?" demanda Piper.

"Tu veux vraiment résoudre ce problème maintenant où nous reprenons où nous en étions avant que Phoebe n'arrive ? "

Piper se retourna vers son mari et l'embrassa tendrement. Léo la serra contre lui. Depuis qu'il était fondateur, il ne passait que peu de temps avec sa famille, et les moments où il était seul avec Piper ce comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Paige pour se matérialiser dans la cuisine. "Oups ! Pardon ! Je ne suis pas là !" dit-elle, en sortant précipitamment de la cuisine.

"Mais qu'est qu'elles ont ce soir ? On ne peut pas être tranquille ?" s'énerva Piper.

"Peut-être que nous ferions mieux de faire ça dans notre chambre ?" proposa Léo.

"Il y a peu de chance pour qu'on soit encore dérangé, mais je te suis."

Léo les transporta tous les deux dans leur chambre.

* * *

Phoebe et Paige prenaient leur petit déjeuné lorsque Piper se joignit à elles avec Chris et Wyatt.

"La soirée a été bonne ?" demanda Phoebe avec un grand sourire amusé.

"Cela aurait été mieux, si mes deux sœurs n'avaient pas cette habitude de débarquer n'importe quand, n'importe où" répondit Piper en installant son deuxième fils sur une chaise.

"On n'a pas idée de faire ça dans une cuisine" répliqua Paige.

"Je peux savoir où vous étiez toutes les deux ?"

Les deux sœurs hésitèrent quelques secondes.

"Je suis sortie avec Brian" avoua Paige.

"Brian ? Le sorcier que tu as rencontré lors de la dernière réunion ?" demanda Phoebe.

"Le beau Brian aux yeux de braises et au si mignon petit cul? " continua Piper.

"Ho, ça va ! Brian n'est pas qu'un sexe symbole, il est aussi très romantique et gentil."

"Serais-tu amoureuse ? " la questionna Phoebe en s'avançant vers sa sœur.

"Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Brian" tenta t'elle de nier. "Et puis toi, ta soirée ?"

Phoebe perdit un peu de sa prestance habituelle avant de se reprendre et de dire "Une amie que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps."

"Je la connais ?" demanda Piper alors qu'elle servait de quoi manger à ses enfants.

"Non, une amie de fac. Je ferais bien de me dépêcher si non je vais être en retard. Salut les filles !" dit elle en se levant et en finissant de se préparer. Elle embrassa Wyatt et Chris sur le front puis fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître.

"C'est une impression où elle nous cache quelque chose ? " questionna Paige, la tête légèrement penchée.

"Non, elle nous cache quelque chose" répondit Piper, en se battant avec Chris qui refusait de manger ses céréales. "Et dire que ce gosse va sauver le futur" soupira t'elle.

* * *

L'homme était habillé d'une longue robe noire, le capuchon rabattu sur le visage. Il était assis sur un trône décoré de têtes de mort. Les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de teintures rouge vif. Des chandeliers éclairaient le tout.

D'un geste de la main il dissipa le nuage qui encombrait sa boule de cristal. Ce qu'il y vit ne lui plu pas et il l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"_lìtigiõsus exquirõ cõrax_ " murmura t'il.

Une jeune femme apparut dans un nuage de fumée. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un bikini en peau de serpent, de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en tresse dans le dos et tenant une lance. Elle s'agenouilla en baissant la tête et détournant le regard.

"Vous m'avez demandé maître? "

"Oui, Bellone. La prophétie va bientôt se réaliser, il faut à tout pris la stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

"Les rumeurs qui circulent dans l'Erèbe sont donc fondées ?"

"Malheureusement oui, mais nous pouvons encore l'arrêter."

"Bien maître. Tout sera fait selon votre désir." La jeune femme disparut comme elle était venue.

L'homme resta seul, les mains posaient sur les accoudoirs. Il leva un peu son index, et la boule de cristal se recomposa. D'un claquement de doigt un lutrin apparut devant lui avec un vieux grimoire. Il se leva et juste en plaçant sa main droite au-dessus, les pages s'ouvrirent à toutes volées pour s'arrêter sur une en particulier. Il relut la prophétie tout en serrant les poings.

* * *

Piper repensait à la dernière nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Léo, cela lui manquait. Les fondateurs l'avaient rappelé juste après et il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine. Ce n'était pas une vie de famille qu'ils menaient tous les quatre. Elle soupira. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait choisir une nouvelle serveuse pour son club et déjà une longue file s'étirait devant l'entrée.

Au bout de trois heures, Piper avait du s'entretenir avec au minimum une trentaine de filles sans trouver ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle venait tout juste de refermer la porte pour la journée lorsqu'une jeune femme rentra.

"C'est fermé. Le club n'ouvre que dans deux heures" annonça t'elle sans se retourner.

"Je venais pour la place… Je suis en retard… Je reviendrai demain" commença à bégayer la jeune femme.

Piper la dévisagea. "Non, tant que vous êtes là. Avez-vous déjà travaillé dans un club ?" lui demanda t'elle en lui désignant une chaise.

"Dans un bar, là où je vivais… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec votre club."

"Comment ça ?"

"Je n'avais pas la même clientèle... C'était plutôt des routiers ou des gens de la ville… Pas très classe, du moins pas la même classe qu'ici."

"Et d'où venez vous ? "

"De l'Ohio."

"ça doit vous changer ? "

"Oui… J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter. Je suis ici pour faire des études de droit, malheureusement je n'ai pas assez d'argent. C'est pour ça que je postule à ce poste."

Piper la regarda plus attentivement. Elle était jolie, présentait bien malgré des vêtements qui n'étaient plus à la mode depuis une dizaine d'année.

"Je vous prends à l'essai."

"Vous me… Vous n'allez pas le regretter."

"Je l'espère" lui répondit Piper avec le sourire. Au même moment son téléphone portable sonna. "Il y a un problème Phoebe ?" Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse de sa sœur. "Ne bouge pas j'arrive. Je suis désolée… En faite je ne connais pas votre nom."

"Mélanie Black."

"Mélanie, ma sœur à un problème avec sa voiture, je dois aller la chercher. Normalement les autres serveuses ne devraient plus tarder."

"Ho ! Je comprends mademoiselle Halliwell."

"Piper, appelez moi Piper" rectifia t'elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Piper" répéta Mélanie avec un regard étrange que ne vit pas Piper.

* * *

Piper se précipita sur son fils aîné.

"Il n'a rien Piper" dit Phoebe d'un ton légèrement ennuyé.

"Je veux en être sûre. Qu'est qui c'est passé ?"

"Une femme démon nous a attaqué alors que nous étions au parcs. Je jouais avec Wyatt lorsqu'elle c'est approchée de nous. Elle nous a lancé une boule de feu, quand j'ai voulu riposter elle s'est transformée en serpent."

"En serpent ? Mais c'est dangereux ça…"

"Piper !" tenta de la résonner Phoebe.

"J'ai l'air d'une mère poule ?"

"Non, d'une mère dont l'un de ses enfant a été attaqué par une femme démon serpent."

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans le livre des ombres ?"

"Non, rien sur cette espèce de démon."

"Je croyais que tout cela était fini, que Wyatt et Chris grandiraient dans le calme, loin de tout ça" murmura Piper, Chris sur ses genoux et Wyatt debout à côté d'elle, la serrant.

Phoebe regarda sa sœur un moment. "Moi aussi j'espérais ça."

"Et Léo qui n'est pas là." Piper ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle était tellement fatiguée par tout ça dès fois. Elle voulait tellement être une famille comme tant d'autres.

"Maman" dit tout doucement Wyatt, se blottissant un peu plus contre sa mère.

"C'est rien mon chéri, Maman est juste un peu fatiguée" le réconforta t'elle, en lui caressant la joue.

* * *

Les trois sœurs sirotaient leur cocktail dans un coin du 3P.

"Toujours pas de nouvelles de Léo ?" demanda Phoebe, en voyant le regard triste de sa grande sœur.

"Non, cela fait plus de quinze jours. La dernière fois, lorsqu'ils l'ont appelé, il m'a dit que c'était une mission importante, mais il ne m'a rien de dit de plus."

"Je suis sûre qu'il va bien" tenta de la rassurer Paige.

"Je l'espère… Et pour notre démon ?"

"Rien… C'est quand même étrange que…" Phoebe s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, provoquant des regards inquiets de ses deux sœurs.

"Phoebe ?" demanda Piper.

"Vous n'allez jamais me croire mais notre démon est là, au bar entrain de siroter une Margarita" répondit Phoebe en désignant une jeune femme accoudée au bar.

Piper et Paige tournèrent la tête. Il était difficile de ne pas la voir malgré le monde. Elle portait une tenue extravagante en peau de serpent.

Les trois sœurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers elle. La jeune femme qui devait les surveiller fit de même et sortit du club. Elles se précipitèrent à sa poursuite et la bloquèrent dans une impasse.

"Laissez moi partir" siffla t'elle.

"Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué Wyatt ?" lui cria Piper.

"Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sorcières idiotes… Vous n'avez aucune idée du pouvoir."

"Ho que si ! Et c'est pour ça que tu vas finir en sac" rétorqua Phoebe.

Elles allaient unir leur pouvoir, lorsque la femme se transforma en serpent et disparut dans une lézarde du mur.

"En tout cas elle est pas très courageuse" fit remarquer Paige.

"Mais je n'aime pas quand on attaque l'un de mes fils et qu'on vienne me narguer à mon travail. Elle va pas faire long feu cette… ça c'est moi qui vous le dit" dit Piper en regagnant le club.

* * *

"J'ai trouvé" cria triomphalement Phoebe en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

"Trouvé quoi ?" demanda Paige.

"Le démon qui nous a attaqué l'autre soir."

"Et ? Tu nous dis la suite ou il faut qu'on devine ?" interrogea Piper.

"C'est Bèlone, elle personnifie la guerre sanglante et furieuse dans la mythologie grecque."

"Pourquoi la guerre sanglante et furieuse nous en veut ?" continua Piper.

"ça j'en sais rien, mais maintenant qu'on sait qui elle est nous pouvons la détruire."

"Pour cela il faudrait la trouver" répliqua Paige.

"C'est pas le plus compliqué. La première fois qu'elle m'a attaqué j'étais au parc avec les garçons…"

"Je refuse que mes fils servent d'appas" coupa Piper.

"Mais non, je pense que nous trois suffira."

* * *

"Tu lui avais donné rendez vous à quel heure ?" demanda Paige, en regardant sa montre pour le énième fois.

"Très drôle Paige" répondit Phoebe.

"Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'en ai marre. Je propose que nous revenions demain ?" proposa Piper.

Elles allaient faire demi tour lorsque Bèlone apparut devant-elle.

"Les trois petites sorcières se baladent ?"

"Nous t'attendions Bèlone" répondit Phoebe sans se laisser démonter.

"Vous connaissez mon nom, c'est bien."

D'un léger mouvement de tête, les trois sœurs sortirent un papier de leur poche et commencèrent à réciter en même temps "Bèlone, fille de Cèto et de Phorcys, retourne d'où tu viens, retourne à tes guerres sanglantes et furieuses, rien ici n'est pour toi et prend cette lance en plein cœur."

Phoebe lança la petite lance qu'elle avait caché sous son manteau, mais Bèlone choisit ce moment pour se transformer en serpent et dans un mouvement vif mordit Piper au poignet. Sans réfléchir, Phoebe poignarda le serpent qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Piper se tenait le poignet droit, le regard affolé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te conduire à l'hôpital. Paige, fait lui un garrot."

Phoebe conduisit comme une folle, grillant plusieurs feus rouges et priant intérieurement pour que Léo apparaisse.

Paige parlait continuellement à Piper pour qu'elle ne s'endorme pas, mais elle commençait à dodeliner dangereusement de la tête.

"Ne fait pas ça Piper, pense à Wyatt, à Chris et Léo… et nous aussi. On a besoin de toi" lui murmura Paige. Malgré cela Piper perdit connaissance avant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

* * *

Paige et Phoebe étaient assises dans la salle d'attente depuis maintenant trois heures lorsque Léo apparut enfin.

"Qu'est qui se passe ?" demanda t'il paniqué.

Phoebe lui expliqua rapidement. Léo se précipita alors vers les urgences mais il fut stoppé par un médecin.

"Vous êtes là pour Piper Halliwell ?"

"Je suis son mari. Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Respirez, votre femme va bien, je vous conduis à elle."

Ils suivirent le médecin dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils prirent une profonde respiration lorsque le médecin poussa la porte de la chambre de Piper.

La jeune sorcière était couchée dans un lit, éveillée et souriante. Léo se précipita à son chevet et l'embrassa longuement.

"Tu vas bien ?" lui demanda t'il.

"Je vais bien Léo" lui dit-elle.

"Votre femme va très bien, ils vont très bien tous les deux."

"Tu vois, nous allons bien tous les deux" répéta Piper, puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire "Tous les deux ?"

"Vous êtes enceinte madame Halliwell" expliqua le médecin.

"Enceinte ?" répétèrent Léo et Piper, complètement surpris par la nouvelle.

"J'ai l'impression que c'était pas prévu" murmura Paige à Phoebe.

TBC…………

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Je ne suis pas sûre que les suivant seront toujours aussi long. Si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas. 


End file.
